Meant To Be Together
by StrawberryVanilla
Summary: Yami is going back to Egypt. But Yuugi doesn't want him too. Very short, 1-shot story! Pairings: YY


"Meant To Be Together"  
By: Vanilla  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You're leaving tomorrow morning, right Yami?" "Hai." Yami replied. Yuugi and Yami had finally obtained all three Egyptian God Cards, and also all seven of the Sennen Items. This meant that Yami had to go back to Egypt. The place he came from and the place he belonged too. Even though Yuugi was happy for Yami, he didn't want him to go. Yami was too special to Yuugi to just let him go like that.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Yuugi's POV*  
  
When I first solved the Sennen Puzzle, a strange spirit, Yami, would possess my body every so often. When he did I would black out, and become unaware of what was going on. When I did find out about Yami though, I have to admit I was very scared. I didn't know what Yami wanted from me. Or why he was here with me.  
  
After I met Yami personally, though, I considered him a Best Friend. He made me feel special to know that someone out there cared about me so much that they would do anything to keep me safe.  
  
I also looked up to Yami. He was so strong, smart and brave. There were many times that I wished I were him. Soon I realized, that what I felt for Yami wasn't just a "my hero" type feeling. I loved Yami and I never wanted him to leave my side.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yuugi, I wanted to say 'thank you.' If it wasn't for you I would never have been able to get all the God cards and Sennen Items!"  
  
"Your welcome...but I didn't really do anything. I can't do anything. I am nothing without you." Yami gave Yuugi a concerned look. "Abiou, that's not true!! You're so down on yourself sometimes." Yuugi didn't answer. "One of the reasons why I am sure that I can leave is because you have gotten a lot stronger and braver since I first met you. You are able to do things on your own." Yami smiled at his lighter half, and kissed him on the forehead. "I believe in you."  
  
Hot, salty tears started to fall down Yuugi's cheeks. "That's not true Yami! I can't do anything without you!! I need you!! I need you more then anything!! Please don't leave me!!" Yuugi said while hysterical crying. He wrapped his arms around Yami, embracing him tightly. "I love you..."  
  
~*~*~ *Yami's POV*  
  
I hated it when Yuugi cried. It hurt me deep within my heart to see something so pure, so sad. I especially hated it when there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
Did Yuugi really mean it when he said, "I love you"? I loved him back. I loved him more then anything as well. He was so cute, innocent, and sweet. Just looking at him he was like begging to be protected. I felt I was so lucky to have him as my Hikari. Every minute with him was a rewarding experience.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yuugi....I love you too. I just wished that you would've told me sooner." He hugged Yuugi back, now also feeling tears stinging in his eyes. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you...."  
  
~*~*~  
  
*THE NEXT MORNING*  
  
Everyone was at Domino Park the next morning to see Yami off. Yami wasn't the only one who was leaving. All the Yami's were. Every one of Yuugi's friends where there; Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Mai, Ryou, Mokuba, Rebecca Shizuka, and even Marik, Rishid, Isis, and Seto. "Bye Big Young!" Jounouchi said. "Yeah...we'll miss you." Honda added. Anzu walked over to Yami kissing him on the cheek, blushing. "Goodbye..." she said sadly. Normally Yuugi would've gotten jealous, but he was too caught up in his own sadness to care about what was going on.  
  
Yuugi walked over to Yami reaching up to kiss him. Everyone around them were shocked, especially Yami who was shocked that he Hikari would be so fast. Even so, he returned the kiss parting his lips slightly so he could brush his tongue across Yuugi's soft lips.  
  
After a few minutes Yami broke the kiss bidding a last farewell to everyone. Yuugi finally let go of Yami's hand allowing him to disappear with all the other Yami's, into the darkness.  
  
"He's....gone...he left me...." Yuugi said. Almost immanently he fell to the floor crying harder then he ever had. "Yuugi!! It'll be okay!!" Jounouchi said, trying his best to comfort his friend.  
  
After a half hour of crying, Yuugi finally stopped. Reluctantly, he left the park to go home. "I guess I can still love him." Yuugi finally said. "No matter where he is."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A few months had passed since Yami had left. Yuugi did smile and laugh again, but he had changed very much. He was never as happy as he once was with Yami.  
  
Yuugi walked over to the Kame Game Shop. He sighed. He was going to be home alone the whole night because his Jinchan wasn't going to come home until the next morning. He walked up to the door seeing it was opened. "Huh...? Maybe his plans changed..." Yuugi thought to himself. He opened the door and shouted, "Jinchan?? Are you here??"  
  
"No...but I am." Said a familiar strong voice.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Yuugi's POV*  
  
The second I heard those words I knew that it was my Yami. I would never forget that brave voice no matter how long he was gone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"YAMI!!" Yuugi cried. "Yes..." his Yami said. Yuugi ran into his arms plastering Yami's face with kisses. "I thought you were in Egypt." he said.  
  
"Well Yuugi, I decided that you were more important then anything I had to do in Egypt."  
  
Tears started to form in Yuugi's eyes, but this time, from happiness. "Yami....I'm so happy you're back!! Promises me that you will never leave me again...." "I won't." Yami said. "I'll stay with you forever."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vanilla: Yay!! My very first yaoi fic! I hope you liked it! ^_^;;; Please R&R!! By the way...I do not own Yuugiou. *nods* Just thought I'd tell you that. XD. 


End file.
